SextaFeira Muito Louca
by Miss Elizabeth Evans
Summary: Fic baseada no filme Sexta-Feira Muito Louca.Hermione está totalmente rock'n roll e finalmente começa a se acertar com Harry,quando ela e Draco acabam trocando de corpo.
1. Mudanças

**Sexta-feira muito louca**

**Capítulo 01**

**Mudanças**

Era mais um dia normal em Hogwarts. Aulas normais,conversas normais,atitudes normais. Porem Hermione....ah,nem que ela tentasse conseguiria ser normal. Incrível como a cdf de cabelos descontrolados havia mudado, e mudado seus amigos junto.

Tudo começou ns férias nos sexto ano,quando Hermione teve de passar todo o tempo em seu bairro trouxa. Seus pais haviam viajado para um importante congresso de dentistas (eles eram muito respeitados e famosos), e como ela queria ficar estudando os novos livros do sétimo ano, a deixaram sozinha em casa.

Como estava só e seus pais eram superprotetores, a proibiram de ir para a toca (o que deixou não somente ela,como também Rony e Harry muito chateados) ,a limitando somente as proximidades do bairro e ao centro da cidade.

Porem a chateação de Hermione durou pouco. Sua casa ficava ao lado de um prédio bastante movimentado, e uma nova família havia se mudado para lá. Como Hermione só ficava em casa vendo tv ,lendo algum livro ou na Internet (ela pegou um vicio incrível por seu computador, já ate pensava como sobreviveria em Hogwarts sem ele) estava completamente alienada sobre o mundo lá fora.

Ela só saia de casa para fazer alguma compra para a casa, ou para ir na padaria do bairro comprar seus pãezinhos quentinhos todo fim de tarde. Foi numa dessas idas á padaria que sua vida mudou. Na padaria também se vendiam algumas revistas (como são maravilhosos esses lugares práticos que vendem de tudo um pouco), e ela estava lendo uma especializada em musica (depois de ter pago a revista é claro,ela era uma moça educada ,não desses tipos que fica folheando revista à toa e irritando o coitado do vendedor),quando um jovem muito interessante (quer dizer muitiiiiiiiissimo interessante,lindo,maravilhoso e mais todos os adjetivos possíveis) entrou e também se dirigiu ás revistas,procurando uma em particular.

—Ow seu Wilson,num tem mais daquela revista não?

—Que revista meu rapaz?

—Aquela de musica que eu comprei semana passada.

—Ah sinto muito,acho que acabou. Ta vendo aquela garota sentada ali,tomando sorvete? Ela comprou a ultima.

—Ah...ta bom....obrigada de qualquer forma.

Enquanto isso Hermione continuava alheia ao dialogo entre o garoto e o padeiro,continuava concentrada em sua revista e seu sorvete,concentração essa que só foi quebrada quando o dito cujo se aproximou e começou a falar com licença.....— ela parou de ler e deu um sorriso amigável a ele,como que o incentivando a continuar — desculpa incomodar,é que bem...sabe essa revista que você ta lendo? Ela é a ultima que tinha e eu queria um artigo que tem nela. Será que você podia me emprestar pra tirar uma xerox aqui do lado? Eu juro que te devolvo rapidinho.

—Ah..hum...que parte você queria? — e entregou a revista para o garoto folhear

—Eu só queria uma tabladura de uma musica que saiu...ah...olha aqui...é isso aqui ó..

—Ah ,mas é uma folha só. Eu posso te dar a pagina se você quiser.

—Sério? Ah,não precisa,você acabou de comprar a revista e...

—Que isso,tem nada não. Eu não vou usar mesmo,e do outro lado só tem uma propaganda.— então ela destacou a pagina e entregou para o menino

—Nossa,puxa....muito obrigado...valeu mesmo....er...meu nome é Rafael a propósito

—Ah,muito prazer eu sou a Hermione

—Você mora por aqui?

—Sim,na casa ao lado daquele prédio ali,e você?

—Eu moro nesse prédio. Acho que isso faz de nos vizinhos

—Poxa é mesmo, mas eu não me lembro de já ter te visto (claro sua tonta,você mal sai de casa, ela pensou consigo mesma)

—Ah,eu me mudei há pouco tempo.

—Poxa que legal...então...você toca algum instrumento?— ela perguntou apontando para a folha com a tabladura

—É,eu toco guitarra,tenho uma banda com alguns amigos.

—Que interessante......

Sem perceber a conversa foi se esticando, eles tomaram mais alguns sorvetes e no dia seguinte Hermione já estava na casa de Rafael tomando algumas lições de guitarra. E foi assim,através de Rafael que Mione,a super cdf de Hogwarts foi apresentada ao mundo do rock. Ela não teve muita dificuldade com a guitarra,e logo passou para a bateria, e para sua incrível surpresa,ela também cantava muito bem.

Ninguém diria que tanto talento podia estar oculto por uma pilha de livros. Rafael a apresentou aos seus amigos da banda e ela começou a ensaiar com eles,para pegar mais pratica. Não demorou muito para ela e Rafael se tornarem mais do que simples amigos. Mas também o garoto era irresistível : de família italiana ; alto;corpo definido; pele clara; cabelos castanhos ,lisos,com um corte ultima moda que caia nos olhos ,que por sua vez também eram castanhos.

Os pais de Hermione acabaram voltando mais cedo e ela ainda pode passar algum tempo na toca. Por um lado ficou felicíssima ,pois Harry ,Rony e Gina estariam a sua espera, mas por outro isso significaria deixar Rafael,seus amigos e seu novo mundinho punk rock. Para ela não ficar tão infeliz seus pais lhe deram uma guitarra,assim poderia tocar onde quisesse (ela a encantou para funcionar também em Hogwarts) e assim ela rumou toda feliz para a toca,e com uma imensa bagagem também: seus livros ,materiais e pertences para o ano letivo (de lá ela já iria para Hogwarts), sua guitarra, muitos cds,lembranças dadas por Rafael e seus amigos e um mini aparelho de som (também encantado).

Quando chegou na toca de mala e cuia ,no extremo da felicidade, o que encontrou foi choque total. Ela tinha consciência que havia mudado (e pra melhor) ,mas não achou que havia sido tanto assim,para causar tanto espanto.

Harry e Rony mal podiam acreditar na garota a sua frente : Hermione estava com uma calça baixa,larga, verde-escura, de onde se podia ver a borda preta de sua roupa de baixo (propositalmente á mostra), e uma camiseta preta justa, com a foto e o nome de uma banda que nenhum deles conhecia. Ela usava um tênis preto surrado ,munhequeira nos braços e seu cabelo (agora mais controlado) exibia discretas mexas vermelhas.

—Mione.....tem certeza que é você mesma?

—Ora Rony,claro que sou eu. Nem vai me dar um abraço de boas vindas?

—Ah....ah...e claro...vou sim...— ele e todos estranharam a atitude de Hermione,definitivamente ela estava diferente,nem estava mais tão tímida.

—Ih gente,e vocês vão ficar só olhando também? — depois de todos a cumprimentaram subiram para o quarto de Gina ,onde ela ficaria. Ela contou as novidades e ate tocou um pouco para seus amigos. Foi apenas uma questão de tempo ate ela viciar os outros em musica também e quando voltaram para Hogwarts já tinham ate formado uma banda : ela nos vocais e guitarra, Harry no baixo, Gina no teclado e Rony na bateria.

Ainda eram os mesmos, Hermione ainda era a numero um de Hogwarts,só que agora os quatro tinham alguns atrativos a mais. A banda continuava a todo vapor,só que ainda não tinha um nome,era praticamente impossível escolher um,pois todos sempre discordavam das sugestões dadas.

Sempre se reuniam para ensaiar na sala precisa,e algumas vezes (devido a pedidos dos colegas) tocavam nas freqüentes festinhas na torre griffinoria,mas nada de grandes proporções,pois se consideravam amadores e só faziam aquilo pela diversão.

Voltando ao dia extremamente normal em Hogwarts, era hora do almoço, e no salão principal as conversas animadas dos estudantes reverberavam pelas altas paredes, o que deixava Dumbledore muito feliz.

—Então gente,daí um trasgo falou para o outro....

—CALA A BOCA RONY!!!!— gritaram Mione,Harry e Gina em uníssono,arrancando risos da mesa toda. Os quatro juntos era,na opinião dos outros alunos um espetáculo no mínimo hilário.

—Hei,quanta agressividade hein?

—Ah,mas se o problema é esse eu sei um ótimo meio de extravasar essa fúria contida.

—A Mione tem razão,a gente podia ensaiar hoje,que vocês acham?— Gina falava entre uma garfada e outra

—Ah beleza,pode ser depois do treino de quadribol?—todos concordaram com a cabeça

—Ótimo,eu andei pensando nuns novos ritmos de bateria que...

—Ora não me digam que vocês continuam com essa bobagem .....— uma voz sarcástica soou atrás deles

—O que você quer aqui Malfoy? Volta pra sua mesa e não enche ta

—Qual é Weasleyzinho,isso não são modos

—Malfoy some daqui. Ninguém tá de paciência pra te aturar hoje

—Olha como fala comigo sua sangue ruim, tá pensando o que? Não sei o que aconteceu que você voltou toda valente pra escola,mas não pense que vai ficar assim não.

—Olha aqui seu moleque,some da minha frente,ou você já se esqueceu do soco no terceiro ano?

A essa altura todo o salão olhava para os dois,os griffinorios haviam feito uma rodinha em volta de Hermione e Draco, ela agora estava de pe, frente a frete com ele, suas mãos prontas para atacar.

—Mas você tem razão de ter ficado assim sangue ruim, porque agora você percebeu que o santo Potter não quer nada com você ,e não vai perder tempo te defendendo por ai....—isso foi a gota d'água para Hermione. Ela gostava de Harry,mas nunca foi correspondida. Porem desde as férias isso parecia estar mudando. Desde sua chegada á toca Harry estava diferente com ela, e isso havia lhe dado novas esperanças. Até Rony que era o mais aéreo da turma percebeu um certo clima entre os dois.

Hermione então partiu pra cima de Malfoy,com unhas e dentes,e ele tentava inutilmente se proteger dos ataques dela. Enquanto isso os griffinorios gritavam a apoiando,num coro puxado por Harry e Rony e os sonserinos se entreolhavam com medo de interferir na briga e terem de encara a fúria de Mione. Eles só pararam quando a professora McGonagall chegou e mandou cada um seguir seu rumo.

—Desculpe professora mas eu não consegui me segurar. Não dava pra ouvir o Malfoy e ficar quieta,a senhora entende? Não da mesmo,eu não tenho sangue de barata....

—Acalme-se Granger, eu vi o que aconteceu, e que foi o senhor Malfoy que provocou tudo. Infelizmente para puni-lo terei de puni-la também,então vou deixá-los apenas com o aviso que se isso se repetir haverão conseqüências para os dois. Tratem de se comportar.

—Sim,professora,obrigada.— McGonagall deu um sorriso para a garota e saiu,seguida por Malfoy,totalmente humilhado por apanhar de Mione.

—Mione você deu uma lição e tanto nele!!!!! Isso ai,por isso que sou sua amiga....— Gina assim como todos estava empolgadissima com a atitude dela.

—Ah essa é minha garota...— Harry era só sorrisos,e sem perceber,abraçou Hermione a levantando no ar,e ela retribuiu. Quando perceberam o que estava fazendo se soltaram meio sem graça,mas todos perceberam que havia algo entre eles.

—Pois é povo,vamo andando porque chegar atrasado em poções é detenção na certa— Rony tomou a dianteira seguido pelos outros.

O resto do dia seguiu normal, e á noite depois do treino de quadribol Harry e Rony se juntaram ás garotas para o ensaio. Rony estava se achando o máximo pois inventou uma nova seqüência de bateria que foi aprovada por todos. Quando terminaram, se jogaram nos montes de almofadas espalhadas por todo o chão da sala precisa.

—Gente eu tenho uma coisa pra conversar com vocês. Bem é que hoje eu recebi uma carta do Rafa e...

—Ai,lá vem esse cara de novo,será que nem aqui ele da sossego?

—Fica na sua Harry,que tem demais o garoto me escrever?

—Tem que vocês não estão mais juntos e ele fica te incomodando

—Ele num incomoda coisíssima nenhuma, e para de ficar me controlando viu...— Gina e Rony viraram os olhos impacientes. Esse era mais um ataque de ciúmes de Harry, que vinha se tornando bem freqüentes,mas Hermione nem parecia perceber

—Rafa,olha se isso é nome de gente

—Isso é o apelido dele

—Mesmo assim, olha o tipo de apelido do kra.

—Ah,isso porque seu nome é muito bonito para você tar falando do dele neh?

—Ah,então agora a culpa é minha?

—HEI!!! Vocês dois ai! Será que da pra parar? Eu gostaria de saber o que a Hermione tem pra fala ainda hoje!

—Isso, Rony,essa trasgo inconveniente aqui acabou me eu disse o Rafa me mandou uma carta...e....hei,não pense que eu não vi isso Harry Potter! Mas que coisa viu! Enfim,ele disse que vai haver um concurso para bandas amadoras lá no meu bairro e ele acha que a gente devia participar.

—Como ele sabe da nossa banda?

—Eu contei pra ele Gin

—Ah ta...mas de qualquer forma eu acho que pode ser uma boa..

—Concordo...mas como vamos fazer com a escola?

—Então Rony,o concurso vai ser durante nossas férias de natal,então dá pra gente participar. Ai vocês podem aproveitar e passar uns dias lá em casa.

—Ótima idéia,assim eu posso vigiar um pouco esse garoto

—Harry,você não vai ficar implicando com ele

—Não se preocupe Mione,a gente fica de olho na criança.

—Que bom que ta todo mundo de acordo. Eu tenho que fazer minha ronda agora,então depois a gente se fala no salão comunal....— eles se despediram e Mione com a guitarra nas costas foi fazer a ronda pelo castelo. Porem alguém estava á sua espera em um dos corredores....alguém alto,loiro e de olhos azuis.......

—Olá sangue ruim

—Ai....Malfoy sua besta,ta querendo me matar do coração éh? Ai nem responde,eu sei que você gostaria de matar. Agora o que você ta fazendo aqui? Quer perder pontos eh?

—Não,quero apenas me vingar de uma fedelha insolente que me passou vergonha hoje

—Nem vem Malfoy,eu não tenho medo de você. E nem das suas mágicas sujas e trapaceiras.

—Então como você sugere resolvermos isso sangue ruim? — ele estava apenas a provocando,mas ela levou o desaforo a sério e pulou em cima dele o derrubando no chão, e tentando acertar um soco em seu rosto

—Mas o que é isso? Sua selvagem! Sai já de cima de mim!

—Ta com medo é? Ta com medo da sangue ruim aqui? A gente vai acertar nossas contas e é agora!

—Sua louca! Desmiolada! Tem noção do que você ta fazendo? — ao insultá-la ele esqueceu de continuar se defendendo e ela conseguiu acertar seu nariz, que começou a sangrar no mesmo instante.

—Olha o que você fez! Meu rosto.....socorroooooooo!!!!!!— em questão de minutos Snape apareceu,e ficou chocado com cena : Malfoy sangrando e apanhando da sangue ruim que ele mais detestava. Na hora encaminhou os dois para o escritório de Dumbledore,que parecia estranhamente divertido com a situação.

—Entendam,que vocês estão em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, portanto é hora de colocar as diferenças de lado.

—Com todo respeito professor ,não da! É impossível suportar esse daqui...

—Digo o mesmo sua sangue ruim!

—Malfoy....

—Desculpe professor...— a discussão entre os três já se arrastava por mais de uma hora,e mesmo assim Dumbledore não conseguiu nenhum resultado.....ele parou por um momento,refletindo.....deu um suspiro cansado e se virou para os dois.

—Biscoito?

—Hein?— os dois olharam confusos.

—Perguntei se aceitam um biscoito.— os dois entenderam menos ainda,então resolveram aceitar.

—Isso...muito bem...estão assim professor?

—Bem senhorita Granger,já é tarde,podemos continuar isso uma outra queira professor....— e saíram os dois achando que Dumbledore finalmente havia ficado maluco. Cada um rumou para sua casa,onde todos já estavam dormindo. Estavam cansados,então comeram seus biscoitos e leram desatentamente o papel que se encontrava dentro deles.

Por um instante o castelo pareceu tremer,mas ninguém acordou ou pareceu ter percebido, então se convenceram que isso foi apenas resultado do sono extremo que sentiam. Deitaram e dormiram um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

No outro dia de manhã,na hora em que os alunos estavam se levantando,um grito ecoou pela torre griffinoria e pela masmorra sonserina...........

**N/A: Oi povo!!!!!! pois é resolvi fazer outra fic,dessa vez baseada no filme Sexta Feira Muito Louca(Freaky Friday) . Eu escolhi fazer a fic dessa forma,porque eu gosto de ver a Mione assim,independente,poderosa,resolvendo seus problemas sozinha;o que vai muito de acordo com a inteligencia dela. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews,assim posso saber o que estao achando da fic......entao é isso....flws.............**


	2. Um novo ponto de vista

**Capítulo 02**

**Um novo ponto de vista**

Ainda era cedo e o frio insistia em perturbar Hermione. Ela puxou as cobertas fortemente junto ao corpo,mas de nada adiantou. O engraçado é que era verão,e a torre griffinoria costumava ficar quente nessa época do ano. Desistindo de continuar dormindo,ela se levantou.

Em um outro dormitório longe dali Draco Malfoy acordava extremamente irritado. Alguém havia deixado a janela aberta e agora fortes raios de sol pairavam sobre sua face,o obrigando a acordar. Porem que ele se lembrasse isso nunca havia sido problema nas escuras masmorras sonserinas.

Hermione estava louca por um banho quente,e quando começou a organizar as idéias algo muito estranho começou a lhe ocorrer.

—AAAi que sono. Essas cobertas não adiantam nada. Ei...perai,essas não são minhas cobertas. E esse não é meu dormitório. — uma mecha de cabelo platinado caiu sobre seu rosto— e esse não é meu cabelo...por Merlin,esse não é o meu corpo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quando Draco se levantou para fechar a cortina uma cascata de cachos caiu sobre seus ombros. Ele olhou para si mesmo assombrado.

—Esses cachos não são meus ....essa camisola também não é minha...— olhou para baixo,onde normalmente estava seu tórax hiperdefinido— e essas duas coisas definitivamente não são minhas!

—Calma Hermione,respira...você ainda ta sonhando. É só eu voltar pra minha cama e quando eu acordar vai tar tudo normal.

—Isso é uma alucinação,só pode ser isso. Eu não me sinto bem,é melhor me deitar.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo deitados,esperando que aquilo tudo passasse,os dedos pressionando os olhos fechados. Demorou,mas conseguiram juntar o que lhes restava de coragem e se dirigir ao espelho,o resultado...

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cada um olhava abismado para o reflexo no espelho,fazendo caretas, abrindo e fechando a boca,puxando os cabelos,enfim se analisando de todos os ângulos possíveis.

—Mas o que aconteceu? Ontem quando eu dormi tudo estava normal.

—Será que isso foi a vingança do Malfoy?

—Se isso foi idéia da Granger...

—Como eu fiquei assim? Como?

—Ela vai ter que me explicar tudo e é agora.

—Ele tem que devolver minha aparência e logo.

Determinados a acabar com o que achavam ser uma mera brincadeira de mal gosto, colocaram uma longa capa preta cobrindo as roupas de dormir e saíram um em busca do outro. Hermione vinha bufando pelos corredores e Draco se distraia pensando em mil e uma maldições para a garota, estavam tão desatentos que acabaram se esbarrando em um dos corredores.

—VOCÊ!!!!— exclamaram ao mesmo tempo

—Olha aqui Malfoy saiba que toda brincadeira tem limites

—Eu que o diga. Que idéia estúpida foi essa Granger? Quero meu corpo de volta agora!

—E você acha que isso é culpa minha? Olha pra mim,eu sou a vitima da historia

—Claro que é culpa sua,pois eu não fiz nada

—Se toca,nem eu!— eles se encararam por um tempo,ate Draco resolver quebrar o silencio.

—Você tem certeza que não fez nada? Talvez um feitiço por engano

—Certeza absoluta. Jura que não tem nada a ver com isso?

—Eu não tenho que jurar nada pra uma sangue ruim — e vendo a reação dela..— ok...eu juro

—Alguma idéia do que aconteceu?

—Não consigo pensar em nada

—A gente tem que dar um jeito. Não da pra ficar assim

—Não pense que eu estou feliz também Granger.

—Vamos falar com Dumbledore,ele vai ter uma solução.— os dois saíram para a sala do diretor sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra,apenas lançando olhares curiosos um ao outro. Antes de chegar,porem encontraram a professora McGonagall

—Posso saber o que dois monitores fazem perambulando pelo castelo de pijama?— ela falou severa,fazendo os dois corarem

—Bem...nós..er...precisamos falar com o professor Dumbledore

—Sinto muito,mas o professor Dumbledore viajou hoje cedo. Posso ajudar em algo?— Hermione olhou para Draco que abaixou a cabeça e respondeu.

—Não professora,obrigado. Com licença.— e saiu arrastando Hermione pelo braço

—Você ta maluco? Porque a gente não pediu ajuda pra ela?

—Porque isso é embaraçoso demais. Não precisamos de mais ninguém envolvido nisso

—E o que você pretende fazer agora senhor eu-sou-bom-demais-pra-pedir-ajuda?

—Ora Granger convenhamos. Eu não sou nenhum estúpido,e você também não. A gente só precisa de tempo pra pensar em uma solução.

—Você não tá dizendo o que tô pensando que você tá dizendo neh?

—Ei,não pense que eu gosto disso também. Mas o jeito é a gente continuar assim. Provisoriamente.

—Eu não acredito que to ouvindo isso

—Por acaso você tem uma idéia melhor?

—Ai ta bom....mas só ate o Dumbledore voltar.

—Certo.

—Por Merlin! Agora eu sou Hermione Granger. A sangue ruim cdf da griffinoria

—Ah e eu? Draco Malfoy, o mauricinho cínico e débil da sonserina.

—Olha lá o que vai fazer comigo hein?

—Você também. Ai isso vai virar bagunça. Nós precisamos de regras. Ei,nem adianta virar os olhos,você sabe que é verdade.

—A aula vai começar em pouco tempo e nos ainda estamos aqui de pijamas.

—Ainda mais essa...

—Desencana. A gente pode perder umas duas aulas. Enquanto isso a gente se organiza.

—Ok. Vamos pra outro lugar então,antes que vejam a gente.— eles saíram cautelosamente para a sala dos monitores,tentando não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho.

—Pronto. É o seguinte: enquanto estivermos assim,um não pode fazer nada que prejudique o outro,nós temos que agir de acordo,pra ninguém estranhar.

—Até ai tudo bem

—E cada um continua com as suas responsabilidades também.

—De acordo

—Hum....vejamos...algo que eu tenha que saber?

—Ei,como a gente vai fazer com os treinos de quadribol?

—Eu me esqueci disso...vejamos...eu posso tentar treinar no seu lugar. Se não der muito certo eu falo que to doente pra me dispensarem.

—Hum...pode dar certo.

—Ei,me lembrei,você tem que ensaiar com a banda no meu lugar

—O que? Eu tocando com aqueles babacas?

—O que foi,você não sabe tocar?

—Claro que sei. Toco violão desde pequeno e modéstia parte,eu arraso no violão— ele disse meio arrogante

—Então fechou,você não vai ter problemas com minha guitarra,só preciso te passar umas coisinhas,assim como você precisa me falar umas coisas de quadribol.

—Então é só isso? Posso ir? Eu to louco para tomar um banho.— quando disse isso os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram do nada

—Que foi? Viu assombração eh?

—Malfoy,como a gente vai fazer pra...er..tomar banho..ir ao banheiro...entende?— agora foi ele que arregalou o olho

—Ei é mesmo. Hum...sei lá..vamos fazer um feitiço ilusório na gente...sei lá. Pra tipo,a gente enxergar nosso corpo original.

—É pode dar certo. Então é isso. Vamos que ainda da pra chegar na aula de poções.

Então foram para os dormitórios se arrumar. Ambos realizaram o feitiço ilusório e tomaram um demorado banho.

—Agora é que o Malfoy se veste? Bem,eu vou precisar de uma calça...

—Argh...não acredito que vou ter que usar uma saia!

—Mas esse quarto ta uma zona! Eu não consigo nem achar uma camisa. Ah,acho que é aquela coisa branca jogada chão....ops..não,é uma cueca mesmo.

—Porque esse maldito uniforme feminino tem que ter meias-calças? Como se não bastasse eu estar vestindo um sutiã. Kra,eu vou precisar de muita terapia depois disso...

—Acho que está tudo o.k. ,puxa é tão fácil pra um menino se arrumar...olha só,nem com o cabelo ele precisa se preocupar...tá,convenhamos que ele tem o cabelo extremamente bom,ao contrario do meu,mas mesmo assim...

—Não acredito que terminei. Pensei que ia ficar meio século só pra vestir isso. Agora é tentar dar um jeito nessa juba neh,porque eu, Draco Malfoy mesmo no corpo dessa sangue ruim,me recuso a sair por ai assim

—O que é isso? Perfume? Hum,até é bom...acho que passar um pouquinho não vai fazer mal....

—Por Merlin será que essa menina não se cuida não? Eu hein...sinceramente, não acredito que estou aqui me preocupando com a aparência da Granger,eu,um Malfoy sangue puro,um bruxo que.....uhh ...que é essa caixinha aqui..maquiagem? Tô dentro....

—Pensando bem,vamos aproveitar e fazer algo com esse cabelo neh? Kramba,quantos tipos de gel tem aki...

Enfim,eles começaram a se empolgar na arrumação um do outro e acabaram perdendo o começo da aula de poções e nem perceberam. Mas como eram dois tempos de aula,acabaram indo do mesmo jeito ,e se encontraram no corredor antes de entrar na sala. Quando avistaram um ao outro se aproximaram chocados,se encarando de perto...

—Kracas...o que você fez comigo?

—Puxa,eu não sei o que você aprontou,mas ficou muito bom.

—Como é que eu nunca pensei nisso antes?

—Acho que as vezes um novo ponto de vista pode ajudar

—Digo o mesmo. Olha só meus cachos...

—Falando nisso,você precisa começar a fazer hidratação sabia?

—Isso ta ficando estranho,vamos entrar...

Abriram a porta da sala de poções e mal deram o primeiro passo todos viraram os encarando,afinal aquilo não era uma cena que se via todos os dias; Hermione Granger se atrasando para a aula, Draco Malfoy sem a típica expressão de nojo que sempre exibia,os dois entrando juntos e pacificamente na sala,ainda por cima extremamente arrumados e perfumados. Isso foi o bastante para começar com o burburinho na sala.

—Silencio! Senhor Malfoy e senhorita Granger,querem sentar por favor e parar de atrapalhar minha aula?— Snape estava muito irritado. Sem dizer uma única palavra foram para seus lugares,porem esqueceram que estavam com as identidades trocadas,então novamente toda a sala parou para ver Draco se sentando na maior tranqüilidade entre Harry e Rony,enquanto Hermione ia de encontro aos sonserinos. Quando perceberam pelas bocas abertas dos colegas que tinham feito algo errado,simultaneamente deram um tapinha na testa,resmungando baixinho e trocaram de lugar. Por essa nem Snape esperava. Como aquilo estava muito esquisito,a única coisa a se fazer foi continuar a aula normalmente,como se nada tivesse acontecido,mesmo com a insistência de alguns olhares curiosos.

—Er...Mione...

—Que é Potter?— os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e Draco percebeu o fora que tinha dado. Agora teria que se fingir intimo de Harry e Rony,o que não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

—Mione....cê ta bem?— Rony perguntou meio receoso ,com medo de sobrar pra ele também

—Ah....to ótima gente...só um pouco aérea hoje, nada demais.

—Ah ta...mas que lance foi aquele no começo da aula?

—Como eu disse eu to voando hoje,nem vi onde eu tava indo sentar...agora vamos prestar atenção na aula neh.— Draco ficou impressionado em como foi convincente,os dois garotos apenas sorriram e voltaram para suas anotações. Ele olhou para Hermione,que agora era Draco,e ela parecia não estar tendo problema algum em se passar por ele. A aula correu sem maiores acontecimentos, com Hermione e Draco bastante cautelosos,pensando duas,três,quatro vezes antes de falar alguma coisa.

Agora já era hora do almoço,todos estavam se dirigindo ao salão principal,Hermione vinha distraída pelo corredor,pensando no concurso,quando do nada uma mão (junto com o resto do corpo é lógico) a puxa e a empurra contra uma parede. Ela quase deu um berro ao ficar cara a cara com Pansy Parkinson.

—Oi Draquinho.......— ela estava tentando se fazer de sensual,mas como ela é uma ridícula, a cena toda ficou ridícula junto.

—P-p-pansy?— Hermione estava acuada,assustada e desesperada

—Sabe parece ate que você ta com medo de mim— para Pansy isso era ótimo, enquanto Hermione pensava "Jura? Você lê pensamento eh"?

—Er...o papo ta bom,mas eu tenho que ir sabe...

—Ah,você não vai antes de cumprir sua palavra

—Cumprir minha palavra?

—Ora,não me diga que você não se lembra da nossa troca de favores?

—Hein???— a pobre Mione,mais perdida que cego em tiroteio, estava prestes a gritar por socorro,quando....

SMACK!!!!!!!!!

Inesperadamente Pansy tentou beijar Hermione (que ela achava ser Draco),mas como Hermione tinha ótimos reflexos,não passou de um selinho inofensivo. Ela empurrou Pansy e começou a berrar no meio do corredor,atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam indo almoçar.

—SUA LOUCA,TARADA,PERVERTIDA,TA PENSANDO O QUE? VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE IR CHEGANDO E ME BEIJANDO ASSIM? SUA BARANGA DESCARADA,SEM NOÇÃO E........

Todos olhavam atônitos a cena. Draco Malfoy,que se gabava de ser "o pegador" da escola dando um ataque histérico (com mão na cintura e tudo) porque uma garota o beijou? Pra completar aparece Hermione,que era o verdadeiro Draco e o arrastada para longe de todos. Pronto,agora os dois eram oficialmente a fofoca do momento.

—Garota você ta louca de fazer um escândalo daquele? Perdeu o juízo foi?

—Você não tem noção do que aconteceu! Aquela cara de buldogue velho e flácido me beijou!

—Ah é? Saiba que as coisas não anda muito bem pro meu lado também não. Alem de ter que agüentar olhares apaixonantes do Potter bobão ,tive que vir o corredor inteiro com ele abraçado em mim. Kra como eu me sinto usado!!!!!!

—Olhares apaixonantes? Como assim? Me conta isso direito?— então Harry lançava olhares apaixonantes para ela e ela nunca havia notado? Burra,burra,mil vezes burra!!!!!! Isso a levou a outra questão.

—O Harry! Por Merlin, eu me esqueci dele! Ai agora é que vai tudo por água abaixo.

—Hein? Como assim?

—Olha Malfoy,eu sei que você não da a mínima pra mim ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver comigo. Mas acontece que eu e o Harry...bem..nos finalmente estávamos começando a nos entender sabe...

—Há...eu sabia que tinha algo mais...só amigos neh...sei..

—Cala a boca! Enfim...o que eu quero dizer é que você vai ter que continuar a minha obra...

—A não..para tudo....nem vem...

—Malfoy é serio! Eu tava quase conquistando o Harry...você não pode por tudo a perder. Senão eu...eu...aproveito que estou no seu corpo e apareço no jantar só de cuecas com uma plaquinha escrito EU AMO O POTTER!

—O que? Ah não,você não teria coragem,você não faria isso comigo...

—Ah não eh? Experimenta então! Eu vou fazer você pagar um monte de micos.

—Ah é? E eu faço o mesmo com você!

—Pode fazer,afinal eu não tenho nada a perder....agora você...imagina quando seu pai ficar sabendo?

—Arghhhhhh.......eu te odeio sangue ruim! Ah,mas você já sabe disso neh? O.k,já que não tenho opção mesmo. Agora você também vai ter que fazer uma coisinha por mim....

—Ai não....já sei,fazer o mesmo com a Pansy....— a coitada já estava com ânsia de vomito em pensar na buldogue flácida..

—Bem,tem a ver com a Pansy,mas é ao contrario. Eu quero que você a tire do meu pé.

—Que?? Só isso? Porque você já não fez isso pessoalmente?

—Ah você sabe neh....eu sou homem..não consigo dizer não..mesmo ela sendo meio barangona e tals...

—Homens.....humpf...mas então...temos um acordo?

—Sim. Espero que seja isso mesmo que você quer Granger,pois quando você voltar pra esse corpinho aqui,vai ter um Potter apaixonado babando por você.

—Aêêê....assim que se fala....e a Pansy vai tar correndo de você como diabo foge da cruz.

—Mal posso esperar.

—Ah e Malfoy olha lá hein....vai com calma...lembre-se que sou eu,não você,então nada de ir se jogando no coitado do Harry.

—Ai já sei...já sei..é só eu ir devagar quase parando que ele nem vai desconfiar de nada

—Ei,eu também não sou assim neh...

—Claro Granger,claro....o mesmo pra você,sou eu,então seja curta,grossa e direta. E se possível faça ela chorar

—Xá comigo!

—Kra nunca pensei que falaria isso,ainda por cima pra um sangue ruim como você,mas ate que a gente pode dar uma boa dupla.

—Pronto. Acho que agora nada mais me surpreende.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:oi pessoal,espero que esse capitulo agrade voces,qualquer coisa é so dar um toque atraves das reviews. Eu queria agradecer a SuSu-RJ,Line e Mel pelos comentários. E respondendo a Mel,no inicio eu pensei numa H/Hr, mas acabei gostando da ideia D/H,entao agora estou pensando em fazer um triangulo amoroso (eita novela mexicana) e no final ver no que da. Que voces acham? Concordam? Têm outra sugestao? Então comentem! Por hora é só....ate a proxima....**


	3. Preparando o terreno

**Capítulo 03**

**Preparando terreno...**

Pois é...nada como o tempo e as circunstancias para mudar uma pessoa. Quem diria que a Senhorita Hermione "Certinha" Granger teria uma atitude tão pacto com o Diabo como essa? Confabular com o Malfoy só para não perder o Harry...ah o Harry...aquele cabelo...aquele sorriso...aquele físico...aquele conjunto da obra...pensando bem,nada como o tempo,as circunstancias e um belo par de olhos verdes para mudar uma pessoa.

Depois de acertar o plano,Draco e Hermione seguiram para suas respectivas mesas para o almoço. Na mesa griffinoria Harry e Rony discutiam o comportamento suspeito (oh,nome de filme) da amiga.

—Ah Rony,eu vou falar com ela,isso não pode ficar assim

—Harry eu já te disse,deixa pra lá. Você sabe que a Mione não gosta que pressionem ela. E ta,tudo bem,eu também achei ela meio estranha hoje,mas convenhamos neh,é só hoje Harry. Vamos dar um desconto.

—Ah? Como é que é? Não,tem algo nesse suco de abóbora,que ta me fazendo alucinar. Eu podia jurar que por um momento vi meu irmão ser mais sensato que o Harry.

—Há-há-há...muito engraçado Gina

—Não kra,ela ta certa...eu surtei...vamos esquecer isso mesmo...por enquanto

—Esquecer o que?— Draco chegou na hora

—Ah nada Mione...mas então,hoje a noite já vai rolar ensaio? Eu tenho quadribol,mas posso mudar o horário.

—Ah...— Draco não fazia idéia do que responder...essa poderia ser uma ótima chance de por seu plano em pratica— eu pensei que — pensa Draco,pensa...— ah...que você quisesse ajuda naquele dever...que você tava com duvida...— Draco se lembrou que Harry teve dificuldade em poções,e lógico,que essa era a hora de Hermione agir. Por sorte ele também era um ótimo aluno em poções.

—Ah é mesmo Mione! O dever de Transfiguração neh?

—Não o outro

—O de Historia da Magia?

—O outro

—De Herbologia?

—Não!

—Ah o de Feitiços? — por Merlin,como o Potter é tapado,pensou Draco

—O de Poções Harry!

—Er...eu já ia falar..mas blz então,onde e que horas?

—Depois do seu treino de quadribol, na biblioteca.

—Hei,valeu por excluírem a gente viu...

—Opa...foi mal pessoal...mas e claro que vocês tão convidadíssimos também neh...

—Nem tenta consertar que fica pior Harry..de qualquer forma eu não posso,já combinei de estudar com uma amiga...vejo vocês por ai...— e Gina se levantou para ir embora

—Bem eu não preciso nem justificar neh? Estudar depois do quadribol? Tô fora...— e saiu acompanhando Gina. Para Harry isso também não era uma idéia nem um pouco atrativa,mas valia tudo para ficar perto de Mione...ainda mais os dois sozinhos,na biblioteca...uma idéia então lhe ocorreu e ele saiu no encalço de Rony,deixando Draco a ver navios.

—Eu hein...um mais desnaturado que o outro...ei...tem algo estranho...eu não estou me sentindo bem...— olhando para baixo— KRA! REALMENTE TEM ALGO MUITO ESTRANHO AQUI!— Draco sai correndo e arranca Hermione da mesa sonserina,ela sem entender nada acompanha ele ate o banheiro da Murta-que-geme.

—Draco eu já tinha ouvido que você era meio pirado,mas isso já é um pouquinho demais não?

—Você não ta entendendo...tem algo muito errado comigo...

—O que foi? Ta passando mal? É dor de cabeça?

Aceno negativo

—Febre?

Aceno negativo

—Dor muscular?

Aceno negativo

—Fala logo o que foi poxa!

—Kra eu...eu...

—Você...?

—EU TO VAZANDO!— por um momento Hermione não entendeu nada,mas então contando os dias do mês se tocou,e começou a rir descontroladamente...

—Dá pra parar de rir e me ajudar?

—Hahahaa...des...desc...desculpa...hahahaha...é que imaginar você numa situação dessas...

—Vamos cortando o papo furado por favor?

—Hum..ta bom...eu vou te ajudar...bem,se ajeita ai que eu já volto...

—Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho? Nesse estado?

—Calma Draco,eu já venho.

—Mas...mas...— como Hermione entendia muito bem o sufoco que o garoto estava passando,tentou ser bastante gentil prestativa com ele. Colocou a mão em seu ombro fazendo-o sentar e disse gentilmente:

—Eu vou buscar uma coisa que vai te ajudar. Não se preocupe,isso é normal, eu sei como resolver isso. Confia em mim ta bem? — Draco que estava totalmente apavorado com a situação parecia um bebezinho sendo confortado pela mãe...com as mãos juntinhas em expectativa,beicinho tremendo e olhinhos atentos e brilhantes...— Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo Draco.

—Djuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura?— ele falou cheio de expectativa. Ta bom..ta bom...não foi bem assim,tão dramatizado e afeminado que tudo aconteceu...mas enfim,Draco ficou no banheiro e Hermione saiu,voltando instantes depois .

—Pronto olha só,toma essa poção aqui que ela vai dar um jeito no seu ...er...vazamento— e fez um esforço enorme para não rir da pobre e desamparada criatura.

—Que é isso?

—É uma poção que eu mesma pesquisei,elaborei e executei (dá-lhe Mione!) para me ajudar um pouco saka...

—Hum...

—Infelizmente a poção não tira o mal estar e etc...mas se você precisar de mais alguma coisa é só me procurar ta bom?

—Hum-rum...— Draco ainda tomava a poção

—Como você não está acostumado com isso,acho melhor passar o restante do dia na enfermaria...vamos,eu te levo...— e passou o braço pelo corpo de Draco,que na verdade era o corpo dela mesma e saiu pelo corredor. Alunos e mais alunos esfregavam os olhos para ter certeza que estavam enxergando direito, alguns simplesmente aceitavam o fato de que anos no mundo da magia havia danificado suas mentes e agora se encontravam mentalmente perturbados...qualquer desculpa fazia mais sentido do que a verdade que Draco Malfoy estava de livre e espontânea vontade ajudando Hermione Granger. Foram seguidos por olhares ate a enfermaria,onde Madame Pomfrey os recebeu.

—Madame Pomfrey,ela não esta se sentindo muito bem...

—Oh pobrezinha...deite ela naquela cama,em um minuto estarei cuidando de você Senhorita Granger— e foi arrumar algumas coisas

—Agora você já está em boas mãos...eu vou indo então...ah,antes que eu me esqueça,se você melhorar me encontre depois da aula pra eu já te passar umas coisinhas de guitarra.

—Pode deixar que eu vou. Onde?

—Ahh...naquela sala perto da estatua do cavaleiro manco.— então Hermione se aproximou de Draco ajeitando um cacho teimoso atrás da orelha — Se cuida hein...— e saiu. Madame Pomfrey logo apareceu com um chá para Draco e depois de cuidar do garoto foi preparar outras poções. Totalmente entediado,Draco começou a divagar falando sozinho:

—Nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse me acontecer ,ainda bem que Hermione estava junto...ela foi muito legal comigo...eh...acho que ela não e tão ruim assim...afinal,eu não trocaria de corpo com qualquer um...e que corpo por falar nisso...que?eu disse mesmo isso? Não...não...é culpa dessa poção...melhor eu fechar a boca e descansar...afinal à noite eu tenho ensaio com a Hermione,e ...argh..aula particular com o Potter...ai de mim...

Voltando ao momento em que Harry saiu atrás de Rony...

—Ei,Rony...tenho que te falar uma coisa...

—Manda...

—Er..bem...você sabe que eu e a Mione estamos..hum..meio assim..sabe...ah,você me entende...o negocio é que só ta faltando uma atitude de um dos dois...então eu tava pensando em..

—Não me diga que você finalmente vai deixar de ser um bundão e vai agir!

—Nossa...valeu pela parte que me toca. Deixando o bundão pra lóim,eu vou chegar na Mione hoje.

—Krak! Hoje vai chover hipogrifos!

—Você não ta ajudando sabia?

—Mas tipo...tem certeza que você quer arriscar?

—Tenho...acho que essa mudança da Mione foi tipo um sinal pra me alertar sabe...

— Hum..entendo...Mas diz ai ,já sabe tipo...o que você vai fazer?

—Ainda não...aí que você entra na historia,pra me ajudar a bolar algo

—Ih...sabia que você não tava me contando isso de graça...

E assim começou a tarde dos quatro: Draco na enfermaria sonhando com Hermione,Harry e Rony tramando altos planos para logo á noite e Hermione "Arrasa-Corações" Granger alheia a tudo isso,com a cara enfiada num livro (sobre a historia do rock,é claro!)

_**N/A: Oi pessoal! Milhões de desculpas pela demora,mas é que eu tava com uma série de problemas que me impediam de postar : mudei de cidade,comecei faculdade,fiquei sem pc...mas quando vi os comentários de vocês fiquei tão feliz que não me segurei e já to aqui de volta! Tipo,eu sei que esse capitulo ficou um lixo,sem graça,num aconteceu nada de interessante e o titulo ta horrível...mas eu escrevi isso só pra não deixar vocês sem nada novo. Prometo que capitulo que vem teremos fortes emoções ,o bicho vai pegar na biblioteca..ou melhor..o Harry vai pegar...hehehe...ah,e vai ficar o triangulo por enquanto com o shipper final ainda indefinido...se meus professores colaborarem essa semana pretendo por o próximo capitulo no fim de semana blz? Gente muito obrigado,valeu msm,do fundo do meu coração por vocês terem lido e comentado...foi só por causa de vocês que postei isso aki hoje ! bjim pra todo mundo! Em breve vou atualizar Chosen ! Tchauuuuuuu...eu adoro vocês!**_


End file.
